Parental Control
by Somewhere.above
Summary: UA. Él es Sasuke, y ella es su novia Karin. Sus padres la odian a muerte, por lo que han decidido, tomar el control. ¿A quién eligirá Sasuke? ¿A Karin o a una de las chicas nuevas?. -Esto será difícil.- Basado en el programa de MTV.
1. Es hora de tomar el control

Disclaimer: Porque el mundo es cruel, Naruto y cia. no me pertenece, sino que a Kishimoto-sama, ya saben lo que haría si fueran míos.

-diálogo-

-_el tipo del programa habla xd-_

-**acotaciones-**

_Flash-back_

Let's start!

* * *

_Él es Sasuke, y ella es su novia Karin._**-aparecen fotos de ellos-**_ Llevan saliendo ocho meses, pero sus padres la odian a muerte._

* * *

- Hola, soy Mikoto Uchiha, y el es mi esposo Fugaku Uchiha.- saluda una mujer de cabellera negra larga, con unos ojos negros y profundos y de piel tan blanca como la nieve.

- Hola- un hombre de igual pelo azabache y unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche se dirige a la cámara seriamente.

- Él es nuestro hijo -**sale una foto de él-** Sasuke. Es el mejor deportista de su universidad, el mejor estudiante de la carrera, y a la vez, el más popular

- Pero tenemos un grave problema…

.

.

- Karin- dicen los dos al unísono

.

.

- ¡¿Qué estás mirando?- dijo Karin desde una cámara aparte.

.

.

- Es la novia de Sasuke desde hace ocho meses, y simplemente ¡Es insoportable!- exclamó Mikoto alzando las manos con la una clara furia en sus ojos

- No lo deja salir con sus amigos- apunta Fugaku molesto

.

.

_- Karin voy a salir con Naruto y Gaara, nos vemos luego- dice Sasuke levantándose del sillón_

_- ¡NO! tú no vas a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí, ¿entendido?- lo agarra del brazo y lo sienta en el sillón_

_- Hmp ¬¬_

.

.

- No lo deja concentrarse en sus estudios - continuó diciendo el hombre

.;

.;

_Karin se sube encima de Sasuke, quien estaba recostado en su cama boca abajo leyendo un libro_

_- Karin, déjame estudiar_

_- Estúdiame a mi_

.

.

- Pero lo peor de todo es que...

- Es una ZORRA- mencionó Fugaku

- La odio, es una malcriada, es muy posesiva con Sasuke y no lo deja en paz en ningún minuto

- Aparte de que es una zorra

- Exacto

- Pero es hora de que tomemos el control de esta situación

- De una vez por todas vamos a sacar a esa puta de aquí- finaliza Mikoto con una mirada maliciosa

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke_

- Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha y tengo veinte años. Ella es mi novia Karin. -**aparece foto de ella**- Llevamos saliendo ocho meses. Es muy sensual y muy extrovertida. Lamentablemente, mis padres no piensan lo mismo, así que me han organizado dos citas a ciegas con dos chicas. Al final, deberé decidir entre seguir con Karin, o quedarme con algunas de las chicas nuevas. Tsk... que molesto.

* * *

_- Los padres de Sasuke han decidido tomar el control de la situación, por lo que ahora realizarán un casting para elegir a dos nuevas chicas, para que una de ellas sea la nueva novia de Sasuke y así expulsar a Karin de sus vidas._

_- Si creen que será difícil para Sasuke, imagínense como lo será para Karin, quien tendrá que sentarse en la sala junto a sus suegros para observar las citas de su novio Sasuke._

_- Es hora de que comienzen las citas._


	2. El casting

¡HOLAA! Ay chicas me hicieron llorar con sus review ToT ¡muy lindos! de verdad me alegra un montón que les halla gustado el fic :D Me emocionaron tanto que ahora pongo la conti jeje

-diálogo

-_cuando el tipo del programa habla xd-_

-**acotaciones**-

Empezemos…

* * *

_- Los padres de Sasuke ya se encuentran en este momento en el estudio, en donde realizarán el casting para las dos nuevas chicas que tendrán una cita con Sasuke. ¡Veamos que sucede!_

* * *

- Bien, ésto es por el bien de Sasuke- suspiró Mikoto

- Si, comenzemos- dijo Fugaku, mientras entra la primera chica

.;

(N/a: ahora van a salir las chicas en una misma conversacion, pero no estan en la misma entrevista, repito, NO ESTAN EN LA MISMA, es solo para que sea más claro jeje, continuemos)

.;

- Hola linda- saludó amablemente la mujer

- Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto conocerlos. - sonrió una chica de extraño pelo rosa, pero que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos verde jade. Poseedora de una figura no en grandes proporciones, pero se notaba que cuidaba de su figura. Era casi tan blanca como Mikoto y de estatura normal para su edad. Su rostro era hermoso, a pesar del tamaño de su frente, Fugaku y Mikoto no dudaron en que está chica era increíble

.;

- Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka- saludó alegremente la muchacha de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules no pasaban desapercibidos ni mucho menos su figura que cualquier diosa del olimpo envidiaría, incluída Karin, como se dijo Mikoto al ver entrar a la chica.

- Buenos días- saludó cordialmente la cabeza de la familia Uchiha

.;

- Hola, soy TenTen- se presentó una chica con unos simpáticos chonguitos de color castaño al igual que sus ojos. Tenía un cuerpo más bien simple pero nada mal, se notaba que hacía ejercicio constantemente. Tenía una mirada dulce y llena de alegría, algo que no tenía Karin, tal como pensaron en ese momento los padres del Uchicha.

- Hola amor

.;

- Ho-ho-la, soy Hinata Hyuuga- (N/a: si señores, Hinata :D). Una tímida chica de unos espectaculares ojos perlas y un pelo largo negro y lacio. Su cuerpo daba mucho que decir y ni hablar de sus rostro angelical y lleno de paz. Verla era realmente estar en una sesión de yoga, por la tranquilidad que te daba.

.;

- ¡Hola!, soy Temari No Sabaku- y la última de las candidatas era una chica rubia con cuatro extrañas coletas en el pelo, las cuales les hacían ver increíble. Al saludar se dieron cuenta de que esta chica era realmente extrovertida y agradable. Su cuerpo era más bien normal, pero lucía más grande en edad que su hijo.

* * *

_Ya se han presentado todas las chicas del casting, por lo que los padres de Sasuke comenzarán con su interrogatorio. Chicas, respondan bien, ya que en base a éstas preguntas, el señor Fugaku y su esposa decidirán a dos personas que serían buenas novias para su querido hijo. ¡Suerte!_

* * *

- ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Fugaku

* * *

- Estudio medicina y tengo veinte años- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa radiante. Daba a entender que se sentía orgullosa de su carrera

- Muy bien O.O, futuro asegurado, ¿eh? - expresó Mikoto

- Eso creo jejeje, me agrada lo que estudio

- Vaya...- respondió Fugaku cada vez más encantado con la pelirosa

.;

- Tengo dieciocho años y tengo una florería- dijo Ino

- Oh, bien- dijo Fugaku

.;

- Tengo veintidós años y soy profesora de niños nesecitados- respondió TenTen

- Que lindo… adoro a los niños - dijo Mikoto

- Pues somos dos, señora Uchiha

- Así veo

.;

- Soy se-se-cretaria mientras estu-tu-dio arquitec-tec-tura. Tengo diecinueve a-años- expresó Hinata

- Interesante…

.;

- Tengo un bar y un café en el centro de la ciudad. Tengo veiticuatro años- respondió Temari

- Que bien, es algo estable, ¿no crees Fugaku?

- Estoy de acuerdo, excelente Temari

- ^^- no pudo más que sonreír ante el halago

* * *

- La novia de Sasuke, nuestro hijo, no sabe absolutamente nada de nada.-dijo Mikoto- Ahora dime… ¿quién es John Kennedy?- interrogó

* * *

- Fue el trigésimo quinto presidente de los Estados Unidos- respondió Sakura automáticamente. Cuando pequeña le encantaba leer historia, por lo que ni dudó al responder

- Perfecto, muy bien ^^

- Gracias ^^

.;

- Es un… ¿senador?- dudó Ino

- No- negó seriamente Fugaku, a lo cual Ino se puso nerviosa

.;

- Emm... ¡Oh si! ya recuerdo. Fue un presidente de los Estados Unidos- respondió TenTen luego de unos segundos de duda

- Bien ^^

.;

- ¿Diputado?- continuó Ino

- No…- volvió a negar Mikoto, ya cansándose de la situación

.;

- F-fue un pre-presiden-te-te de los Es-es-tados U-u-nidos- dijo Hinata

- Correcto- afirmó el hombre

.;

- ... ¿Juez?- volvió a insistir Ino

- ¡NO!- negaron al unísono los padres Uchiha

- gomen n_nU

.;

- Em.. etto… fue.. es… - Temari ya sudaba frío

- ¿Sabes o no quien fue?

- Eh… no u.u

- U.ú

* * *

- ¿Por qué deberíamos elegirte?

* * *

- Porque soy una chica con un futuro, no soy posesiva con la gente, soy extrovertida… y le haría pasar muy buenos momentos a su hijo, con buenas intenciones, claro- respondió Sakura

- Muy buena respuesta, debo decir- dijo Fugaku sorprendido y encantado

.;

- Porque soy linda, simpática… ay, ¡soy genial y todo!, usted entenderá- dijo Ino con una actitud bastante… egocéntrica.

- ajá, claro…

.;

- Por-por que soy muy sen-sen-cilla, me-e gus-s-ta pasar-lo bien y ten-tengo muy buen-nas intenciones- respondió Hinata, roja a más no poder

- Que tierna…- mencionó Mikoto

.;

- Porque soy una chica con una gran personalidad, me gusta pasarlo bien al máximo y no soy para nada celosa jeje- dijo TenTen

- Que bueno saber eso- apuntó Fugaku

.;

- Porque tengo el futuro asegurado, soy simpática y me gustan las cosas extremas - dijo Temari

- Oh, valla O.o

.;

- Bien, muchas gracias por venir- se despidió Mikoto.

- Adiós, muchas gracias a ustedes ^^- dijo Sakura

- ¡Adiosito!- exclamó Ino

- Adiós y muchas gracias- dijo TenTen

- A-Adiós- dijo Hinata

- ¡Good bye!- dijo Temari

* * *

- Bien, ahora a elegir- dijo Mikoto abriendo el libro donde salen las fotos de las chicas

- Me encantó ella- dijo Fugaku apuntando a alguien- creo que a Sasuke le encantará en cuando la vea

- Excelente elección y opino lo mismo- dijo Mikoto- también me gusta ella- apuntando a otra chica

- También me gustó- dijo Fugaku- cualquiera de las dos es mejor que la zorra de Karin

- De todas formas

* * *

_- Los padres de Sasuke se encuentran junto a él y su novia Karin en la sala de Parental Control, mientras que la chica elegida por Mikoto viene en camino._

* * *

- No quiero que la toques ni la beses Sasuke-kun, ¿oíste? dijo Karin claramente molesta por la situación

- Por Kami-sama Karin, deja de ser tan posesiva- dijo molesta Mikoto

- Lo que sea- dijo Karin sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Fugaku- ¿está claro Sasuke-kun?

- Hmp, déjame, yo decido lo que hago.- respondió Sasuke

- _Todo un Uchiha... te enseñé bien hijo, ¿eh?_- se dijo mentalmente orgulloso del joven que tenia al lado

DING-DONG

- Ahí viene la chica que elegí- dijo Mikoto parándose y abriendo la puerta


	3. Primera Cita

¡Holaaaaas! woow chicas, ¡gracias por sus reviews! de verdad muchas gracias

Por ahí me dijeron de que porque Sasuke había durado 8 meses con Karin. La verdad es que… ni yo lo sé, es que tenía que ponerle varios meses, o sino no me hubiera funcionado la idea del fic.

En este capítulo voy a empezar con Sasuke recordando el capítulo pasado, es que así lo han en el programa, por lo que debo hacerlo.

- Diálogo-

- _cuando el tipo del programa habla xD-_

- **acotaciones**-

- (N/a: …)- la escritora, osea, yo ^^

Bueno, empecemos...

* * *

- Bueno, éste es el caso.- dijo Sasuke frente una cámara. Llevaba un pantalón color beige con unas zapatillas informales, una polera blanca rasgada en la zona del cuello, en donde llevaba además su adorado collar de abanico- Mis padres odian con todo su ser a mi novia, Karin, por lo que me han organizado dos citas a ciegas. Al final, deberé elegir entre quedarme con alguna de las dos chicas que han elegido mis padres, o, quedarme con Karin. Ésto no será para nada fácil.

* * *

- _Y no te equivocas Sasuke, ya que tu querida novia verá las citas que tengas con cada una de las chicas que eligieron tus padres._

_- En éstos momentos, Mikoto y Fugaku se encuentran junto a Sasuke y Karin en la sala, esperándo a la chica elegida por Mikoto._

* * *

- Ya estás advertido Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin- sin tocar ni besar

- Hmp, tu no me mandas Karin- le reprochó Sasuke

- Así se habla hijo- dijo Fugaku

DING DONG

- Bueno, aquí llegó mi chica- dijo Mikoto y fue a abrir la puerta, en donde se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en don chonguitos que le daban un toque especial. Vestía unos shorts de color negro y una polera sin mangas de color blanca.

- Buenas tardes Mikoto-san- saludó la chica

- Hola TenTen- respondió el saludo Mikoto- por favor, pasa **  
**

- Hai- asintió TenTen entrando a la casa- Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, es un gusto volverlo a ver

- Hola TenTen- saludó Fugaku

- TenTen, él es mi hijo, Sasuke- dijo Mikoto señalando al moreno que se encontraba sentado en uno de los illones de la sala junto a su novia y su padre

- Hola Sasuke

- Hmp, hola

- Y esa rara de ahí, es su novia Karin- dijo con disgusto Mikoto

- Oh...- dijo TenTen- Bueno Sasuke, ¿listo para irnos?

- Hai, vamos

- ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN!- gritó Mikoto

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke_

- Bueno, mi primera impresión de TenTen es que es una chica muy simpática y muy sociable. No tiene taaaan mal cuerpo y su sonrisa es adorable.- dijo Sasuke- De todos modos, mamá, gracias.

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Karin_

- ¿Vieron a esa perra? ¡ES HORRIBLE! Esos pantalones con esa polera no le combinan para nada con su cabello- dijo Karin con un tono de desprecio- Mikoto, tienes un gusto por las %$#%

* * *

- Bien Karin, prepárate para la tortura- Mikoto ya estaba acomodandose en el sillon con una gran sonrisa que no sela quitaba nadie

- Mejor cállate vieja- dijo Karin-, que la perra que elegiste es horrible

- Mira quien lo dice...- dijo Fugaku- mejor veamos la cita- dijo encendiendo el televisor

* * *

- ¿Y adónde vamos?- preguntó Sasuke

- Bueno Sasuke, en primera a mi me gusta mucho lo extremo- dijo TenTen con una sonrisa enorme y un brillo especial en sus ojos

- Hmp, somos dos.- concordo el moreno con un tono de arrogancia, infaltable en la familia Uchiha

- Que bien, porque vamos a ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde hacen uno de los deportes más extremos

- Hmp

* * *

- Karin, ¿cuándo llevaste a Sasuke a un lugar para hacer deporte?- interrogó Mikoto mirando de reojo a la pelirroja

- Hmp. Lo pasamos mejor en casa- dijo Karin

- Ajá, claro.- dijo Fugaku- Mejorveamos a dónde llevo TenTen a Sasuke

* * *

- Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo TenTen

- Kami...- expresó Sasuke sin ocultar su sorpresa. **  
**

La chica había llevado a Sasuke a un Bungee Jump, lugar que es recomendable sólo para personas que disfrutan lo extremo y la adrenalina, es decir, personas como TenTen.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó TenTen mirando a Sasuke, que se había quedado mirando embobado el salto

- Si O.O

- Bien, ¡vamos entonces!- Sasuke y TenTen subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la torre en donde se encontraba el instructor del Bungee

- Buenas tardes- saludaba el instructor a cargo del salto

- Buenas tardes- saldaron ambos jovenes

- ¿Saltaran los dos o solo uno?

- Yo lo hare al menos- apunto Sasuke- ¿que tal tu TenTen?

- ¡Claro que saltare! no te traje aqui para solo mirarte como disfrutas del salto, ¿verdad?- aseguro TenTen

- Hmp, genial- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia era infaltable en el rostro de joven Uchiha

- De acuerdo, siganme. Los preparare para el salto

-Hai

* * *

- Wow, esta chica si que es extrema- mencionó Fugaku

- Hmp, sigue siendo fea- dijo Karin

- Y tu sigues siendo puta- dijo Mikoto

- Cállate vieja

- Ya paren, que quiero ver cuando salte Sasuke- dijo Fugaku cada vez mas emocionado. La verdad es que le habían dado ganas de ir y saltar en aquel lugar. _  
_

* * *

- Bien Sasuke, ¿estás listo para saltar?- preguntó TenTen

- Si- respondió Sasuke

- Bien Sasuke, cuando estés abajo y te sientes nervioso, sólo jala la cuerda, ¿entendido?- dijo el instructor

- Hmp, de acuerdo.

- Bien, súbete a la plataforma para saltar

- Hmp- Sasuke se subió a la plataforma, miró una vez para abajo, y...

* * *

- No va a saltar, lo conozco- dijo Karin

- ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME VER QUE PASA!- gritó ya harto Fugaku

* * *

... Sasuke saltó

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

- Ajá Karin, lo conoces MUCHOOO- dijo Mikoto con cierto tono de sarcasmo

- Hmp.

* * *

Luego de que Sasuke saltó, subió denuevo a la plataforma y se dirigió donde estaba TenTen y el instructor

- Wow Sasuke, tienes agallas- alagó TenTen

- Hmp, gracias- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante "marca Uchiha"

- Bu-bueno, es m-mi turno- dijo TenTen un poco temblorosa

- ¿Tienes miedo?- interrogó Sasuke poniéndose al lado de ella

- U-un poco- admitió TenTen... pero luego, Sasuke le da un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y ahora?

- No, jeje, gracias - respondió TenTen un tanto sonrojada

* * *

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó Karin a los cuatro vientos- Esto debe ser una mala broma...

- ¡WOOOOW!- dijeron los padres Uchiha

- Golpe bajo Karin- dijo Mikoto

- Aaarrrggg- refunfuñaba Karin por el reciente "roce" de su novio y TenTen

* * *

- Bueno, aquí voy- TenTen se subió a la plataforma, cerró los ojos... y a adivinen que...

... Saltó

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba TenTen. Cuando terminó, regresó a la plataforma y se dirigió donde Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Sasuke

- ¡Genial!- respondió TenTen- Ahora, ¿que tal si vamos por un helado?

- Hmp, vamos- Los chicos se dirigieron a una cafetería del lugar y se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Ordenaron unos refrescos y se dispusieron a conversar.**  
**

- Y dime Sasuke, ¿por qué a tus padres no les gusta tu novia?- preguntó TenTen, saboreando su helado de chocolate

- Mm... dicen que es muy posesiva conmigo y que es una malcriada- respondió Sasuke comiendo un poco de su helado de vainilla

- ¿Y tú crees lo mismo?-

- Lo de posesiva, les encuentro toda la razón, y lo de malcriada, mmm... quizás un poco

- Oh, ya veo...

* * *

- Ese es mi Uchiha- decia orgulloso Fugaku

- Te aprecian mucho Karin- dijo Mikoto

- Uggggh, Sasuke-kun...- lloraba Karin a mares

- Y para peor, llorona.- dijo Mikoto

* * *

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- interrogó esta vez Sasuke

- Soy profesora de niños nesecitados

- Vaya, que tierno de tu parte

- Jeje gracias.- Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?

- Soy estudiante de ingenería comercial

- Interesante...- dijo TenTen- bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa con tus padres y esa puta... ¡ups! perdón jeje

- No importa, mis padres lo dicen todo el tiempo, ya me acostumbré.- dijo Sasuke pasando su brazo por el hombro de TenTen- Vámonos

* * *

- Oh, que tierna TenTen...- dijo Mikoto

- ¡Pero es horrible! ¿cómo les puede gustar una chica así?- dijo Karin

- Por lo que vi, a Sasuke le gustó bastante- afirmó Fugaku, mientras la puerta se abria y entraba el moreno

- ¡HIJO!, ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?- preguntó Mikoto

- Genial, la pasé bien- respondió sasuke sentándose en un sillón al lado de su padre

- Que bueno, y espera a ver la chica que elegí yo.- dijo Fugaku- ella si que es LA mujer

- Eso espero- dijo Sasuke

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A BESARLA?

- Hmp, yo no te prometí nada Karin y tú lo sabes

DING DONG

- Bueno, aquí viene la chica que elegí- dijo Fugaku levantándose y fue a abrir la puerta

* * *

¿Y? ¿les gustó? Bueno ojala que sí, la verdad es que o estaba scribiendo y mi computador hizo MIERDA y lo tuve qe escribir denuevo ¬¬ peri bueno aquío esta

Una niña por ahi me dijo que la primera chica era Hinata, PERO NO SEÑORES, era TENTEN jejej. En el otro capítulo viene la otra chica, y quizas, la decisión final. CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Se reciben felicitaciones, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, cartas de amenaza, etc.

Eso seria. ¡Un abrazote!


	4. Segunda Cita

¡Hola! ay chicas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! de verdad, me emocioné jajajajaja wii llegué a 60 REVIEWS ! wujuuuu, y por eso ahora les traigo la conti :) ¡me animan a seguir!

- diálogo-

- _el tipo raro del programa xd-_

**- acotaciones**-

**U** gotita

**Disclaimer: **por la desgracia humana, Naruto y cia. no me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Ooc.

Ahora... como dije en el capitulo anterior, Sasuke debe recordar lo que paso... se supone que cuando termino un capitulo, significa COMERCIALES :P

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke_

- De acuerdo... acabo de llegar de mi cita con TenTen. Es una chica genial , le encanta lo extremo, es muy divertida y muy simpática. Quizás la elija a ella... pero primero debo conocer a la chica que eligió mi padre, que según lo que dice es increíble.

* * *

- ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡A ESTA PERRA QUE VIENE AHORA NO LA TOQUES NI LA BESES! ¿ME OÍSTE MIERDA?- gritó Karin

- Tan fina y elegante para hablar...- negaba con la cabeza Mikoto por la forma de expresarse de la novia de su hijo

- Hmp

.

DING DONG

.

- Aquí viene la chica que elegí- dijo Fugaku para luego abrir la puerta- Hola Sakura-chan

- Hola señor Uchiha, es un gusto verlo otra vez ^^- saludó Sakura. Ella llevaba una pollera de tirantes verde pastel como sus ojos junto con unos shorts hasta medio muslo blanco, además de unas sandalias de color blanco y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta media espalda.

- Pasa por favor- la invitada entra junto a Fugaku a la sala en donde se encontraban los demás

- Hola Sakura-chan ^^- saludó Mikoto

- Hola señora Uchiha ^^

- Sakura, él es mi hijo Sasuke- mencionó Fugaku señalando a Sasuke- Sasuke, ella es Sakura

- Hola Sasuke- saludó Sakura

- Hola Sakura - una media sonrisa se notaba en la cara del muchacho.- _Padre eres el mejor._

- Y esa fea de ahí, es Karin- dijo Fugaku con desprecio

- Fugaku, ¿elegiste a una pelo de chicle? que mal.- dijo Karin mirando con burla a Sakura

- ¿Estás listo Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura ignorando a la puta, digo... Karin

- Si, vámonos- dijo Sasuke levantándose con ánimo del sillón y situándose junto a la pelirrosa

- ¡Que se diviertan!- dijo Mikoto

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke_

- Demonios, Sakura está como quiere. Quizás no tenga tremendos atributos como Karin, pero me parece perfecta. Su sonrisa me mata, sus piernas perfectas, su cara tan inocente pero con una mirada terriblemente... oh Kami. Aunque claro, es algo que nunca diría en su presencia, ¿no? tengo mi orgullo. Aunque, padre, que bien me conoces... muchas gracias.

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Karin_

- A no... ésto es ir demasiado lejos, ¡ÉSTA SI QUE ES FEA!. Tiene una frente del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, su pelo parece chicle y tiene pésimo gusto para la moda ¬¬...- dijo Karin con una clara cara de asco- Fugaku, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando la elegiste?- preguntó indignada

* * *

- Karin, ahora si que vas a sufrir- apuntó Fugaku

- ¡MENTIRA! MI Sasukito-kun jamás haría nada- dijo Karin con un tono infantil

- Si, ajá...- dijo Mikoto con sarcasmo-, ¿y cómo explicas el beso con TenTen?, ¿eh?- mencionó

- Bueno... etto... ay... mejor veamos la cita- dijo Karin con un tono nervioso

- Hmp.- "exclamó" Fugaku, para luego encender el televisor

* * *

- ¿Y adónde vamos?- interrogó Sasuke

- A un lugar que te va a encantar- dijo Sakura- pero... antes debes hacer algo- un tono de diversión se apreciaba en el hablar de la pelirrosa

- ¿Qué cosa?- la curiosidad mataba al Uchiha

- Ponte esta venda en los ojos- pidió Sakura pasándole una venda negra que saco de su bolsillo del short

- De acuerdo.- aceptó Sasuke- Eso si, tu me guías- la seducción era una de las mejores actitudes del moreno

- Obvio- dijo Sakura y le tomó la mano- ahora ven- dijo guiándolo... pero Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura.

* * *

- Uuuuy Karin, parece que Sasuke quiere algo más- dijo Mikoto

- Arrrrgg... maldición, ¡MALDITA PELOS DE CHICLE!- maldijo Karin tomándose los cabellos de la frustración

- Hey, cállate y déjame escuchar, ¿quieres?- dijo Fugaku

* * *

- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó Sasuke

- Espera unos minutos, ya casi llegamos.- anuncio Sakura, mientras abria un gran portón- Ahora quitate la venda

- Hmp- exclamó mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos. Abrió los ojos y no pudo mas que sorprenderse por lo que vio...

* * *

- O.O

- Wow.- expresó Mikoto

- Ahora dime, puta de cuarta, ¿cuándo tú llevaste a Sasuke a algún lugar así?- preguntó Fugaku. Solía ser una persona correcta tanto para actuar como para hablar, pero la novia de su hijo lo descolocaba de sobremanera, al igual que a su esposa.

- Hmp ¬¬

- Deja de decir los monosílabos de mi hijo, no te sale.

- Cállate vieja

- ¡¿COMO ME LLA-

- ¡CÁLLENSE!- grito Fugaku interrumpiendo a su esposa, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica

* * *

- Woooooooow.- exclamó Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos

- ¿Te gusta?- Sakura lo había llevado a Sasuke a esas piscinas donde habían delfines saltando. En ese lugar uno se puede meter al agua con los delfines, nadar con ellos, montarse en ellos, etc.

- Me encanta, es fascinante- dijo Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Que bueno ^.^- dijo Sakura- ¿Entramos?

- Claro.- dijo Sasuke y luego le tomó la mano a Sakura, a lo que ella se sonrojó y él lo noto- ¿Te molesta?

- No, sólo que no me lo esperaba, jeje- respondió Sakura, y Sasuke sólo se dedicó a sonreír. Luego llegaron a donde se encontraba el instructor del recinto.

- Buenas tardes jovenes- saludó el instructor-, ¿entraran los dos o tan solo visita?- interrogó

- Queríamos entrar al agua con los delfines- respondió Sakura con una cálida sonrisa

- Ya... entonces, vengan por aquí- dijo mientras los guiaba a los camarines para que se pusieran el traje de baño- entren y elijan el traje de baño que quieran, ésto viene incluido con el uso de la piscina.

- Hai- dijeron al unísono. Luego, ambos se metieron a los camarines. Sasuke fue el primero en salir. Llevaba un traje de baño de color negro. A los tres minutos, salió Sakura

- ¿Y?, ¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Sakura. Su traje de baño era de color blanco de dos piezas y la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello.

- Te ves genial- dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa.- _¿Genial?, se ve hermosa._

- Gracias ^^, tu también te ves bien- mencionó Sakura

- Gracias.- dijo Sasuke

- Bueno, ¿vamos?

- Hai.

* * *

- Wooow, Sakura se ve genial.- dijo Mikoto

- Si, por lo menos su belleza es natural.- dijo Fugaku- en cambio tú no, y con maquillaje te ves peor- apuntó

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO TENGO MEJOR CUERPO QUE ESA FRENTONA!

- No lo creo- dijo Mikoto

- Además, la mirada de Sasuke decía otra cosa- mencionó Fugaku

- Mátense

- No

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la piscina, en la cual habían tres delfines saltando junto al instructor.

- Ok chicos- empezó a decir el instructor-, primero que nada, no le tengan miedo a los delfines, que éstos no van a hacerles nada. Segundo, ¿van a montar a los delfines?.- preguntó

- ¿Que opinas Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura

- Por mí está bien- dijo Sasuke- ¿y a ti?- preguntó

- Ningún problema

- Bien, entonces para montar deben hacerlo así.- se sube al delfín- toman las correas y las sostienen con fuerza. Los pies van amarrados a estas tablas. A medida que el delfin avanza, ustedes solo se sostienen fuertemente y se dejan llevar, ¿entendido?

- Hai

- Bien, entren al agua.- Sakura metió el primer pie

- Uy, está fría.- dijo Sakura.

- Hmp, eso se puede solucionar- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¿Eh?- Sasuke la tomó de la cintura por detrás y luego se tiro al agua junto a ella- ¡KYAAAA!- gritó Sakura al caer al agua. Cuando salieron a la superficie, ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia... y Sasuke seguía con sus manos en la cintura de ella. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros...

* * *

- Sasukito-kun, detente- dijo Karin con miedo en su voz y apretando la funda del sillón con sus manos

- _Vamos Sasuke, eres un Uchiha..._- pensó Fugaku

- ¡NO NO NO!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- Mikoto ya se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo

* * *

... se acercaron mas y más, hasta que...

* * *

- O.O

* * *

... juntaron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Karin

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! - gritaron los padres Uchiha alzando las manos en el aire

- Ése es mi hijo- decía Fugaku orgulloso

- Sasukito-kuuuuuuuun, ¿por qué?...- lloraba Karin

- Simple. Eres una puta y muy fea, ¿te responde eso tu pregunta?- mencionó Mikoto

- T.T- seguía llorando Karin

- Que insoportable...

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron unos breves minutos besándose, hasta que se separaron por la bendita falta de oxígeno.

- Jeje... mejor vamos donde los delfines, ¿te parece?- dijo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

- Está bien.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa por el reciente beso. Él le tomó la mano, a lo que Sakura no se molestó, y se dirigieron hacia los delfines.

- Bien... ¿se van a montar juntos en el delfín?- preguntó el instructor

- Por mi no hay problema.- mencionó Sasuke ante la mirada de Sakura

- Bien, entonces nos montamos los dos en el delfín- le dijo Sakura al instructor

- De acuerdo, entonces, coloquense en las tablas... yo les sostengo al delfín.

- Hai.- dijeron al unisono. Sasuke se coloco las tablas primero, y luego, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Sakura a ponerse las suyas. Despues fueron donde se encontraba el instructor con el delfin y terminaron de arreglar los detalles para poder nadar con el delfin

- Hey tú- le dijo el instructor a Sasuke

- ¿Uhm?

- Aférrate a ella para que no se caiga

- Hai. _Con gusto._- Sasuke puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y sostuvo de las correas frente al abdomen de Sakura. La muchacha tan solo se dio vuelta a mirarlo y dedicarle una gran sonrisa, la cual, por supuesto, fue correspondida.

* * *

- Wow, Sasuke avanza muy rápido con Sakura-chan, ¿no crees Karin?- preguntó Fugaku

- T.T- seguía llorando

- Ya deja de llorar, llevas así un buen rato y me estoy hartando.- dijo Mikoto

* * *

- Bien, ¿están listos? preguntó el instructor

- Hai

- Bien, entonces, tú chica, toma bien las cuerdas que sostiene el muchacho para no carse, ¿esta bien?

- De acuerdo

- Bien, comencemos.- El instructor hizo un sonido bastante raro, y el delfín comenzó a nadar lentamente... luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, después hizo saltos en el agua, se sumergió, en fin... hizo de todas las piruetas posibles. Al terminar, Sakura y Sasuke se sacaron las tablas y salieron del agua.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Sakura

- Si, estuvo estupendo- respondió Sasuke- ¿y a ti que te pareció?

- Buenísimo, me encanta hacer esto

- ¿Ya lo haz hecho antes?

- Unas dos o tres veces

- Ah... ya veo

- Bien, ¿que tal si vamos por un refresco? Muero de sed

- Está bien- Se fueron a la cafetería que estaba dentro del establecimiento. Sakura pidió una botella de agua natural sin gas y Sasuke pidió una bebida. Luego se sentaron en una mesa del local a charlar un rato.

- Y dime Sakura... ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó Sasuke. No es un chico de muchas palabras, pero al estar con ella sentía una comodidad que sentía con personas contadas con los dedos de una mano. Ella le hacía sentir él, Sasuke, y no el chico guapo que tiene que mantener una apariencia.

- Estudio medicina ^^- respondió Sakura tomando un sorbo de agua

- Vaya, es muy buena carrera universitaria- admitió Sasuke

- Gracias.- agradeció Sakura- ¿y tu?

- Estudio ingenería comercial

- Wow... también es muy buena carrera, ¿muy dificil?

- No, lo normal. Me gusta mi carrera, por lo que no le veo ningun inconveniente.

- Oh, vaya.

* * *

- Ves Karin, ella ya tiene el futuro asegurado, al igual que Sasuke; Serán independientes más adelante- apuntó Fugaku

- No como tú, que dependes de tus padres- dijo Mikoto

- Hmp ¬¬- ya había dejado de llorar y sólo quería que la cita terminara rápido

* * *

- ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer éstas citas que eligieron tus padres? Digo, no creo que sea algo común estar en esta situación, menos para alguien como tú, luces como una persona seria, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Sakura. La verdad es que el chico la intrigaba, se notaba alguien serio como su padre cuando fue al casting; Sin embargo, con ella se había abierto sin problemas, lo cual el agradó de sobremanera.

- Bueno... en realidad no me agradaba mucho la idea, es algo molesto la verdad. Pero luego pensé que mis padres solo quieren lo mejor para mi, y piensan que Karin les está arruinando el plan... además que yo pienso mas o menos lo mismo.

- Ya veo... pero, ¿piensas lo mismo por lo que dicen tus padres de Karin... o... que ellos quieres lo mejor para ti?

- Ambas cosas, igual yo creo un poco que Karin no es muy buena novia que digamos. Tiene algo, sí, pero no lo sé, no sé si me entiendes...

- Creo entenderlo, pero, ¿te arrepientes de ésto?- La respuesta le importaba. Le había quedado gustando el muchacho y no tenía ganas de quedar decepcionada.

- No.- contestó automáticamente el moreno.- _¿Arrepentido? ¿Después de conocer una chica como tú? Jamás_

_- _Genial ^^

* * *

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían los señores Uchiha. La actitud de su hijo, como sus respuestas, los había tomado de improvisto, pero realmente les agradaba esa faceta.

- Se nota que te aprecian mucho Karin ah...- dijo Mikoto secándose las lágrimas de la risa

- Arrrgg...- expresó Karin.- _Estúpida pelo de chicle roba novios_.

* * *

- ¿Por qué crees que tu novia no es muy buena?- interrogó Sakura con un tono de curiosidad en su voz

- Es muy posesiva, no me deja salir con mi mejor amigo Naruto...- respondió Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por la chica de cabellos rosados

- Espera, perdón que te interrumpa... pero... ¿estás hablando de Naruto Uzumaki?

- Si, ¿lo conoces?

- Claro... ¡es mi primo!

- ¿Enserio? y nunca nos habíamos visto antes...

- Mmm... pero bueno, ahora nos conocimos ^^- le sonrió Sakura

- Hmp si.- una sonrisa torcida surcaba los labibos del muchacho

- Bueno, será mejor que te lleve con tus padres.- dijo Sakura levantándose

- De acuerdo- dijo Sasuke imitándo a Sakura

- Vamos

* * *

- ¿P-primos?- preguntaron todos

- Vaya, ésto no me lo esperaba ^^U- dijo Mikoto

- En todo caso es bueno, así tienen amigos en común y no tendrían problemas al salir- apuntó Fugaku mientras se abría la puerta de la sala y entraba el Uchiha**  
**

- ¡Sasuke, hijo!... ¿cómo lo pasaste?- preguntó Mikoto

- Estupendo.- dijo Sasuke, luego se acerca a Fugaku- Padre, eres lo mejor, se nota que me conoces... Sakura es increíble

- De nada hijo... ¿lo ves?, te dije que ella era LA mujer

- No lo dudo

- ¡SASUKITO-KUUUN! te dije que no le hicieras nada ò.ó- alegó Karin

- Mira Karin, yo te dije antes de que empezara todo esto que yo no te aseguraba nada. Mis padres eligieron éstas citas para que conociera a más personas, y eso hice... ahora, deja de alegar por todo y cállate, ¿quieres?- dijo Sasuke ya harto de la actitud de Karin

- Pero...

- Pero nada

- Así se habla Sasuke- dijo Mikoto

- T.T- comenzó a llorar Karin... denuevo

- No otra vez... - dijeron los señores Uchiha

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke_

- Bien, acabo de llegar de mi cita con Sakura. Es un chica genial, es muy extrovertida y muy divertida, le gusta pasarlo bien, y sobretodo, es preciosa... simplemente perfecta. Pero, a ver... por un lado tengo a mi novia Karin, con la que llevo saliendo ocho meses, y por otro lado están estas maravillosas dos chicas que mis padres aprueban... ¿Que voy a hacer?. Insisto, es lo más molesto que he hecho en mi vida.

* * *

¡CHA CHAAAAAN! jajaja los dejé con la intriga, denueevo xD Creo que este capítulo estuvo más largo que el anterior :P

Bueno, la conti creo que la pondré mañana , o si no, pasado mañana :) pero la pondré luego ;)

Muuuchas graacias por sus reviews, en serio :D

¡Sayo! y que tengan una muy **FELIZ NAVIDAD** !


	5. La desición final

¡Holaa! woow si que les gustó la cita con Sakura, ¿eh? 80 REVIEWS! gracias jiji bien... aquí esta el final... ¡NOOO! :( me gustó este fic como para terminarlo :( pero bueno... hay que hacerlo, todo lo que tiene principio tiene fin.

Bueno, éste capítulo no va a ser tan largo, ya que tan sólo es la desición y nada más... pero trataré de hacerlo un poco már largo juju

**Disclaimer: **por la desgracia humana, Naruto y cia. no me pertenece, sino que a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke  
_

- De acuerdo... éste es el momento crucial. Debo elegir entre Sakura, TenTen o Karin... ¿qué hago? Por un lado... éstas dos chicas que mis padres eligieron son maravillosas, muy extrovertidas y tienen el futuro asegurado... y por el otro lado, ésta Karin, con la que llevo saliendo ocho laaargos meses. Tsk, demonios.

* * *

- _Sasuke se encuentra en éstos momentos conversando con sus padres en su habitación_**- **La familia Uchiha se encontraba en la habitación del muchacho, en donde sus padres aconsejaban a su hijo, el cual estaba ya bastante cansado de tanto drama. Su hermano Itachi, que sólo apareció en este momento, le decía que fuera cual fuera la que eligiera, que no sea Karin, ya que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.-_, mientras que las chicas esperan en la sala. Sasuke no sabe que hacer, sus padres tan sólo le dicen que escoja lo que escoja que más adelante no se arrepienta y que sea una buena decisión, pero aún así, el sigue frustrado._

* * *

Sasuke llega junto a sus padres a la sala, en donde se encontraban las chicas. Itachi se había marchado de la casa, debido a que no quería estar frente a las cámaras en aquel momento. Las chichas, al verlos, se levantan inmediatamente. Sakura se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Karin y TenTen al lado derecho.

- Bien...-comenzó a decir Sasuke-, primero quiero darles las gracias a Karin por haber aceptado hacer ésto de las citas, de verdad, gracias.- Karin sólo sonrió- A ver... madre, sé por qué elegiste a TenTen; Es una chica con una gran personalidad, es muy agradable conversar con ella y además le gusta estar al aire libre, cosa que realmente me agrada.

- De nada hijo ^^- dijo Mikoto

- Padre, sé por qué elegiste a Sakura; Es una chica estupenda, es muy inteligente y lo pude comprobar cuando me dijo que estudiaba medicina, y además es muy bella.- Sakura sonrió

- ...- Fugaku sonrió de medio lado

- Y estás tú Karin- ella lo mira- éstos ocho meses han sido muy agradables, lo pasamos bien... pero, creo que ésto ya no está resultando como esperaba- Karin bajó la mirada.- asi que... primero debe eliminar a una...

- ...- todos se encontraban en silencio esperando la respuesta de Sasuke. Luego de unos breves segundos, Sasuke suspiró y continuó...

- TenTen... eres una chica genial, lo paso muy bien contigo... pero... te veo más como una amiga que como una novia... lo siento

- No importa ^^... ojalá sigamos siendo amigos- se fue a despedir de Sasuke con un abrazo, al que él correspondió.-, adiós señor y señora Uchiha.-

- Adiós TenTen- TenTen sale por la puerta

* * *

_Cámara Aparte TenTen_

- La verdad es que no me influye mucho que no me haya elegido... por lo menos seguiremos siendo amigos ^^ y ojalá que elija a Sakura. Karin no me agrada para nada, y Sakura se ve una chiquilla simpática.

* * *

- Uf... aquí viene lo más difícil. _La verdad es que no, solo quiero ponerle mas tensión_.- pensó Sasuke- Bueno... Sakura, eres una chica genial, tienes el futuro asegurado y eres muy linda, no te lo voy a negar... pero en la carrera de medicina, tanto en la de ingeniería comercial, se necesita mucha dedicación y... quizás no nos veamos mucho.

- ...- Sakura solo siguió mirando a Sasuke.- _Lo sé... pero bueno, ¿que le vamos a hacer? Por mucho que me guste este chico no dejaré mi vocación._

- Y Karin... eres una persona con una gran personalidad y muy sociable con la gente, pero... te he visto en varias ocasiones insultando a mis padres, lo cual no me gusta en lo absoluto.

- ¡PERO SASUKITO-KUN! yo jamás lo he hecho- dijo Karin con un tono de falsa indignación

- No mientas Karin, y no es sólo eso... lo malo es que no quedaste en ninguna universidad, y al ver que yo quedé en una buena carrera en la mejor universidad, me hace pensar que estás conmigo para que yo te sostenga y no porque me quieres... eso me molesta un poco.

- Arrg...- gruñó Karin

- Bien... la persona que escojo es...- en eso, Karin se tiró, literalmente, sobre Sasuke y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

- ¡AY SASUKITO-KUN! ¡POR FAVOR ELIGEME A MI Y NO A ESA FRENTONA!- dijo Karin, a lo que todos quedaron con una cara de ¿WTF?

- Karin suéltame- dijo Sasuke cortante

- Pero Sasukito-kuuun

- Karin... yo NO -enfatizando la palabra NO- te elegí a ti... escogí a Sakura.- En eso, Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Karin y se fue a abrazar a Sakura, a lo que ella no se negó.

- ¡QUEEEE!- gritó Karin con la cara desfigurada

- ¡SÍ SASUKE!- dijeron los padres Uchiha llevando sus manos al aire.

- Frentona de cuarta, ésta me las pagas.- dijo Karin y en eso le da una patada a Sakura, a lo que ella la para con una mano, sin soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, quien la tenía abrazada de la cintura.

- Cálmate- dijo Sakura tranquilamente

- Arrrg... ¡ME VOY!. dijo Karin, para luego salir corriendo de la casa

- ¡Bien! no mas zorras- dijo Fugaku

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Karin_

- ¡QUE ESTÁS MIRANDO! ¡LARGO!- el camareógrafo hace caso omiso y continúa siguiéndola- ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!- gritó Karin, pero estaba tan distraída que se pegó con un poste y cayó desmayada

* * *

- Bienvenida a la familia Sakura-chan- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

- Gracias señora Uchiha

- Oh Sakura, tán solo dime tía Mikoto

- De acuerdo, tía Mikoto ^^- dijo Sakura- ahora... Sasuke-kun

- Mmm... me gusta como suena eso... dime Sakura

- ¿Por qué me elegiste?

- Hmp... por ésto- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y luego la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella correspondió

- Wooow Sasuke... vamos avanzando rápido, ¿eh?- dijo Fugaku

- ...- Sasuke ni pescó a su padre y la siguió besando. Ella tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella.

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Fugaku y Mikoto_

- Wuuujuu, al fin nos libramos de esa zorra.- celebró Mikoto

- Si... me tenía harto, además Sakura es una muy buena chica.- apuntó Fugaku

- Muy buena a decir verdad, y se ve mejor ella con Sasuke que Karin

- Esa puta no se ve bien con nadie

- Tienes razón

* * *

_Cámara Aparte Sasuke y Sakura_

- Bueno, al final estuvo bien hacer ésto que organizaron mis padres- dijo Sasuke que estaba abrazando por detrás a Sakura- y ya estaba harto de Karin

- Si... además conocí a un lindo chico.- dijo Sakura y luego le dió un beso tierno a Sasuke

- Y yo a una linda chica.- mencionó Sasuke

- ¿Salimos a celebrar?

- Eso no se pregunta, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

Bueno bueno, terminó la cosa... he cambiado cosas de la historia, un par de detalles nada más. Espero que les haya gustado jiji disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y me moría de la risa ajajaja

Ahora, pobre del que se le ocurra sacar mi historia sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo? ya me pasó una vez y no fue agradable. Muevan su cabeza y sacudan sus neuronas y hagan algo original, pero MI historia no.

Eso, gracias por los lindos comentarios y las críticas constructivas. Se les agradece jijiji

Un abrazote, y espero verlos en alguna historia que se me ocurra por ahí.

¡Adiós!


End file.
